


watch out! ¦Young Justice: Outsiders¦

by xNightsilverx



Series: Batfam/Titans/Young Justice One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, And if they'll make that it's not Jason I'm gonna kill someone, And ninja, And with Ra's, Artemis - Freeform, Artemis Crock - Freeform, Artemis crock is tigress, But (almost) no one died, But they're necessary for you to find this story and read it, Cause it'll destroy my world, Conner Kent - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Enjoy!, Forager is a mood, Forager/Bioship/Apples, Gen, Halo slash geoforce, Halo/Geoforce, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is badass, Jason saves Dick, Metahuman traffickers, Metahumans, Midfinale, Nightwing - Freeform, Nor my fault, One Shot, Outsiders first mission, Post season 3 midfinale, Red Hooded ninja, Robin - Freeform, Seriously I don't want to do any more tags, So I'll sacrifice myself, Something blew up, Superboy - Freeform, Thugs getting their asses kicked, Tigress - Freeform, Trafficking, Violet/Brion, Young Justice Outsiders, Young Justice Season 3, Young justice episode 13, alternative universe, anyway, for the greater good, league of shadows, outsiders - Freeform, something weird, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNightsilverx/pseuds/xNightsilverx
Summary: On the mission of shutting down metahuman traffickers, Nightwing's new team kind of encounters a Red Hooded Ninja. The exact same one they met on Infinity Island. And he does something... that not one of them saw coming.One shot taking place after season 3 midfinale!





	1. Chapter 1

_Near the warehouses in_ _Blüdhaven_  
_00:15_

It was dark, very little noises could have been heard and no one saw seven slithouettes sneaking to the narrow alley. Some trash fell off of the too filled trashcan some time earlier and a few napkins were flying on the loose.

They were on a mission to shut down the meta-traffickers operating in Blüdhaven. Oracle gave him the intel as to were the criminals have been for the last two weeks. From the alley vigilanties were in, they could see the inside of the warehouse.

 **"** **Be careful, adorableness <3 😙" **Oracle smiled in her chair.

"Will do."

"What?"

"Uh... nothing."

Nightwing raised his hand to stop the others. Artemis looked at him quizzingly from behind him.

"How many?" Her voice slightly muffled by her mask.

Young vigilante quickly counted and held up three fingers, then clenched his fist to straight them [fingers] again a moment later, close to each other. _30._

Somewhere in the back Halo cocked her head. It was first real mission they had been on, but the only one showing excitement was Forager. Halo was happy and curious but calm, and Brion... was himself so it's hard to describe what he felt. Maaaybe there was some excitement at first but I think he more wanted to stay with his sister. Despite her experience with her powers, she still 'needed' rest. **(Uhm, little treacherous bitch!)**

"Me, Tigress, Lightning and Superboy are going in first. The rest of you will come after us. Clear?"

Superboy and Jeff nodded, Forager and Violet did the same, Geoforce joining them hesitantly.

When four older heroes departed, Brion murmured "Wish they would stop treating us like children."

"But Brion Markov, Halo and Geoforce are not adults either." Forager clattered. Brion just glared at him but a little smile could have been seen on his face.

Halo floated a little. "Are we going in now?"

Brion sighed and looked at the building. "Not yet."

Then after a minute she asked again. "We are going now?"

"We're waiting for a signal."

"Does Geoforce know what the signal is?"

"Well..."

A part of the building blew up, explosion so bright that you couldn't miss it. "I guess that's our signal."

* * *

~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile with The Four_

"Get traught. We're nearly in."

Superboy had a knowing smirk under his mask but, of course, no one had seen it since it was hidden. **(Don't ya say, huh?)**

Artemis nudged him in his side. "Never stopped playing with words, Boy Wonder."

"Nah, not really."

Black Lighting stopped them."From what I understood" he said "it was supposed to be _covert_ mission. And you're giving away our position, kids."

Superboy growled.

They looked at him with weird looks.

"Sorry. It... happens." Still looking. "Our missions were always supposed to be covert. How many times did it happened?"

"One?"

"I'm pretty sure it's three."

"Hey, it wasn't ME who always blew up our cover."

"Yeah, like you weren't hiding in the vents. So it was OUR cover."

"Akhm, guys..."

"Oh really, Ms. I'm-trained-by-a-ninja-but-tripped?"

"Why you little-"

"GUYS!"

"What?!" Artemis saw the same thing that Dick did. They were surrounded by traffickers. _Oups._

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

Nightwing hit a man with his escrima stick buzzing with electricity and he fell down unconsciously. Artemis kicked another one in the back, he was pushed forward by the force and tripped over his fallen comrade. Ten others were lying on the floor, one was hanging from the ceiling by a thin rope from Gotham vigilante's belt. Don't ask me how he did it, I don't wanna know. Somewhere a little on the right Black Lightning shocked two guys with one hit. Superboy took down another four. Shortly there was only one man standing and a dark stain was forming in the front of his pants. Tigress furrowed her brows. "Dude, how did you even get in?"

"Don't ya worry" Dick knocked him out. "Arty, he won't get _out_."

There was an explosion near the other group of the traffickers.

Heroes exchanged looks. Then they started running towards the source.

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

"Are you 100% sure it was here?" Halo flew down, now standing beside Brion.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well, it was _somewhere_ here."

"Is Geoforce lost?"

"No!" Brion squinted, focusing his sight on something a little further straight. Then he silently clapped his hands. He held on of them in the right direction. "There!" He whisper-shouted. "I see some people!"

Halo looked in the same direction.

"Are they... fighting?"

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

"You think it's out newbies?"

Nightwing leaned his head around the corner. "No. It's not them. It looks like those thugs we hadn't caught... wait."

Artemis moved closer to him. "What? What's going on?"

He hadn't said anything before Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick?"

"Shh." Then after a moment he said "The League of Shadows."

Tigress tensed.

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

League of Shadows was there in their own... interest. He has been sent here to spy on them. To tell _him_ about their every move. Because he was one of the ones that stayed. The best. He was laying on the rooftop, close enough to the edge that he could see what was happening. Traffickers probably had had something that belonged to the League. He saw the fight. He saw what Shadows did to those men. And he didn't care. Shouldn't have put their noses where they weren't supposed to. Their fault.

There was someone on the roof two blocks on his right. Something metal flashed in the moonlight. A barrel. A _sharpshoote_ r.

He saw a little red dot on the back of blue-clad vigilante's head and something weird happened. Something no one saw coming.

"Wing, watch out!"

Was it his voice? He supposed so.  
He shot at the sniper's weapon and it exploded.

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the ground, Superboy saw the same thing that the assassin did. Almost invisible but...

Before he could do something, _scream somethin_ _g_ , he heard as someone else did it.

"Wing, watch out!"

There was an explosion of light as something blew up on the roof.

Nightwing rolled from the sight.

Superboy saw someone on the top of a building. A glimpse of red. Gold. Sword on the back. _'What the..."_

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

He quickly rolled, trying to dodge an invisible bullet. Wait. Not invisible. It wasnt there _at all._ No gunshot. _No dust_ after a bullet hit the ground. No _sword._ He stood up. He noticed someone on the rooftop. Someone very familiar. It was the same Red Hooded Ninja they met on Infinity Island. What was he doing here? He kicked a Shadow. One of them put a finger on his comm. and nodded to the others. They dropped smoke bombs and disappeared. Dick focused his sight on the figure. It was something... familiar about his body language, the way he stood. He couldn't point it though. He'll talk about it with Batman. Maybe he knows something about the mysterious character. _'Doubt it...still. Why would he... save me?'_

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

Hero looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't know why he did it. He doesn't _know_ that guy! But still... It's something familiar about him. Those colors. This costume... and the way he moved. His acrobatics. Red Hooded Ninja shook his head and the next second he was gone. He'll talk about it with Ra's. Maybe he knows something about it. _'Doubt it tho... so not asterous... Wait, what?'_

* * *

 ~~~<<<¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦==¦|®|¦>>>~~~

* * *

 

In my head: Ra's DOES have a VERY little army, I mean some assassins stayed with him.

Did you like it? Give me something to work with!

G'night  
×xXxNightsilverxXx


	2. sequel!

The sequel to this one-shot is on on my profile! Go check it out if you liked this one!

It's called **"collapsing life |Young Justice: Outsiders|"**!

Hope you'll like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I just... HAD to write it so... yeah. Give me something to work with! Leave a review! ;)


End file.
